reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
RD: Confidence and Paranoia
Overview Lister gets space pneumonia, which has the side effect of making the sufferer's fevered imaginings come to life. He hallucinates that two sides to his personality, his Confidence and Paranoia, are real people. Summary After visiting the officer's living quarters aboard Red Dwarf before it has been decontaminated, Lister catches pneumonia and begins to hallucinate in his sleep. Strangely, his dreams become real when it begins to rain fish in his living quarters, and the Mayor of Warsaw appears and then spontaneously combusts in front of Rimmer. Lister wakes feeling better but then finds that two men have appeared on the ship, one is a living manifestation of his inner confidence and the other of his paranoia. While Lister's Confidence gives him the strength to face Rimmer to get Kochanski's hologram disk, he is unaware that Confidence would do anything to be with him, including destroying the Medicomp and killing Paranoia. Lister discovers this but cannot stop Confidence from foolishly trying to convince him that he can breathe in space and ends up exploding into a billion pieces. Lister retrieves the hologram disk and loads it, but what follows is far worse than being alone in space... Notes *Craig Ferguson and Lee Cornes originally auditioned for the parts of Lister and Rimmer, respectively. *According to the Series I DVD, this episode was intended to be the final episode of the series, with Kochanski's hologram appearing and thus becoming a regular character in Series II. However, an earlier episode featuring Rimmer trying to build himself a new body was scrapped and the plot of "Me²" was devised. Ultimately, although Clare Grogan would reprise Kochanski a couple more times in later seasons, the character would not become a regular until Series VII, when another actress would play the role. *Ferguson later relocated to the US and became known for his work co-starring on The Drew Carey Show and, later, as host of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. Hattie Hayridge was once a guest on his talk show. Noteworthy Dialogue *'Rimmer:' (Looking at the medicomp) That's odd, Lister. According to this reading, you're clinically dead. *'Cat:' Hey, this has been a good day. I've eaten five times, I've slept six times, and I've made a lot of things mine. Tomorrow, I'm gonna see if I can't have sex with something. *'Holly:' The highest form of life in the universe is Man and the lowest is a man who works for the post office. *'Confidence:' (holding a lightbulb over Lister's head) Dingdong! Another GREAT idea from the people who brought you Beeeeeeer Milkshakes! *'Lister:' (sadly) Rimmerrrrr... love is (pause, thinks) love is what makes us different from animals. Rimmer: No, Lister, what makes us different from animals is we don't use our tongues to clean our own genitals! *'Lister:' (to Confidence) What do you mean 'You killed him, cha-cha-cha'?!! *'Lister: 'Oh come on Rimmer, your trousers where so short that when you crossed your legs you could see your knees! *'Rimmer:' Now! Quick! Stab him! Stab him! Stab him! Stab him! Ah, you haven't met Stabbim, he's one of our skutters. Stabbim, meet Lister's Paranoia, Lister's Paranoia, this is Stabbim *'Rimmer:' Love is a device invented by bank managers to make us overdrawn. Background Information Any behind the scenes information or any other information that doesn't fit in the other categories. References Other articles of things featured in this particular episode Category:Episodes Category:Series I Episodes